Good Old Days
by Spartan10007
Summary: Following the Hundred Year War, the offspring of Kensho, Jun, and Azula settle down in Republic City. They take part in it's inception and live in peaceful times. Not everything is as it seems though, as peace can only last so long.
1. Chapter 1

Hellooooooo everybody! Spartan10007 here with Good Old Days, a 4 part mini-fic that catalogs the adventures of our favorites from Flaming Hearts. Let's give a warm welcome to the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

N/A

Views:

N/A

Things'll pass by pretty quickly since this is meant as filler. So enjoy as we see Tensho, Yumi, and Amai live their lives, along with some additions.

* * *

**[119 AG]**

Tensho sits on a self-made seat of earth, reading a book while Yumi and Amai spar. The two girls lob flame after flame, dissipating and redirecting the blasts.

"You two love attempting to burn each other, don't you?" He asks.

The two step-siblings stop their training and walk over to their brother.

"Well someone in the family has to keep up the combative tradition." Amai states, sitting down, "Why not us?"

"After all Tensho, you're the smart one in our little trio." Yumi remarks, stretching her joints.

"I thought we were a quartet." A new voice claims. The siblings turn and see Tetsu approaching them. They all greet the new arrival as he reaches them.

"Your head feeling better?" Yumi asks, poking the boy's arm.

"Not so much. Still feels like there's this pressure or something."

"Why don't we go visit Katara again?"

"No, it's fine. She's already seen me so many times this week, I don't wanna waste her time."

"Oh shut it. Come on. We're going now."

Yumi grabs Tetsu by the arms and drags him away.

"My sister is surprisingly strong!" Tensho shouts at their retreating form. "Don't resist!" Together he and Amai share a laugh before leaving the training yard.

* * *

As soon as Yumi and Tetsu set foot on Air Temple Island they're greeted by a member of the White Lotus. After telling the member about needing to see Katara, he directs the two towards the water bending master.

Upon finding Her, Yumi has her elder give Tetsu yet another water tribe scan. And yet again, Katara couldn't figure out the problem.

"What did I say?" Tetsu asks, sitting with Yumi on the roof.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just worry. You know me."

"I know. Right now though, we have nothing to go on."

The two part ways as night sets in. Their parents, interested by the latest development, decide to meet.

"Kensho." Zen greets.

"Zen, Cass." Kensho returns.

All parties involved decided to meet at Zen and Cassandra's Residence, since the topic was about their son.

"Sorry Jun couldn't make it. She had some bad sea slug earlier."

"We understand. Now, on to the subject at hand, Tetsu's headaches and pains. What do you think is causing them?" Cassandra asks.

"I have a theory, but it's just that." Kensho responds.

"What're you thinking?" Zen inquires.

"He could have the ability to combustion bend. I'd like to take him for some private training and see if this is a possibility."

"Well you've got my support." Zen states. Cassandra agrees with her husband.

The following morning Kensho tells Tetsu about the training trip. The teen is hyped at the thought of training with such a legendary figure. After saying their goodbyes the two set off on their journey. Before they can get too far, they see Yumi running over to them.

"Something wrong honey?" Kensho asks.

"No. I just wanted to tell Tetsu something…privately?"

Kensho nods his head and walks off a ways, giving the two some space.

"What did you want to tell me?" Tetsu asks, a bit befuddled.

"I just…wanted to tell you that I hope you and my dad get some great training done." Yumi states awkwardly.

"Thanks? Is that it?"

"Uhh…yeah. Just one more thing." Yumi then swiftly moves forwards and gives Tetsu a peck on the cheek. "Good luck." She whispers before walking away.

"Thanks." Tetsu trails, watching her go. A warm smile soon finds its way to his face. He then re-joins Kensho, and the two are off.

* * *

**[1 Year Later]**

**[120 AG]**

During his year away, Tetsu had learned the rare art of Combustion Bending. In honor of learning the new ability, a tattoo is the form of a third eye is bestowed upon his forehead. In addition to the new skills Tetsu grew half a foot in his time away.

As the two step into the borders of Republic City, Tetsu sucks in a breath of somewhat fresh air.

"Why don't you go see your family. I've got business to take care of before I see mine." Kensho says before walking off.

Tetsu takes his mentor's advice and heads home. Upon arrival he's greeted by his parents, happy to see him again. He then recounts his tales and adventures him and Kensho got into. Even in his older age, Kensho is still a formidable bender.

"Oh, before I forget, do either of you happen to know if Yumi's in republic City at the moment?"

"To my knowledge yes. I think I saw her talking to Toph. She just gave birth to Lin a while ago." Zen states.

"Well more than just 'a while ago'." Cassandra remarks.

"Thanks. I'll go pay them a visit."

With that, Tetsu leaves the house and heads to Toph's Abode. Reaching his destination, he knocks on the door and Yumi is the one to open it. "Tetsu! It's so good to see you!" She exclaims in joy, wrapping him in a hug. The elder teen is surprised to see how, well, beautiful Yumi had become. Her eyes shown bright and her smile lit a warmth in his heart. Doing his best not to blush, Tetsu says, "It's good to see you too."

"I like the new tattoo." Yumi comments, releasing her hold. "Oh where are my manners. Come on in."

Tetsu steps into the building while respond, "Thanks." Once inside he sees some baby items strewn about the messy room.

"Toph doesn't keep the place clean, and I've been trying to help where I can. Take a seat." Yumi states, gesturing to the couch. Tetsu does so and chuckles at the mess. His female companion takes a seat beside him.

"So, tell me all about your adventures. I want to hear everything."

The young Combustion Bender recounts the same tales he told his parents, adding in a few extra details here and there. By the end of it Yumi is leaning towards Tetsu with a warm look in her eyes.

"I missed you, you know." She says, leaning in closer. "I was hoping that once you returned we could…maybe go on a date? I know that normally it's the guy that's supposed to ask, but since I kind of initiated things I thought I should ask and-"

"Yumi."

"Hm?"

"I'd love to go on a date with you."

Over the next 3 months Tetsu and Yumi form a loving relationship. Both families support it wholeheartedly. Amai enjoys sparring with the Combustion bender, and Tensho records His adventures.

One day, Yumi visit's Tetsu and starts ranting. "This city is starting to get too crowded! I can't walk ten feet without running into someone and helping Toph is starting to drain me and ugh!"

"So, you're tired."

Yumi lets out a puff of air before saying, "Yes. I'm tired."

"If you want, we could go visit your grandma. Tsuyoi, right?"

"Maybe. I could do with some us time. Why don't I send a message to her."

After sending the message and receiving a response, the two leave Republic City and send some time at Tsuyoi's. The two arrive at the manor late at night.

"It's kind of your grandma to let us stay for a while." Tetsu comments, unpacking their clothes.

"She's nice like that." Yumi responds, stripping down to nothing but her breast band and climbing under the covers.

Tetsu finishes unpacking and follows suite. After climbing into bed, Yumi swings a leg over Tetsu's, showering his face in loving pecks. Soon the two begin making out, while simultaneously feeling each other's bodies. Tetsu rolls on top of Yumi who lets out a moan.

"Are you sure your grandma won't hear or feel us?"

"Yup. She's normally asleep this late at night."

"Well in that case…"

The two enjoy the pleasures of the flesh, with pants, grunts, and soft moans filling the room. By the time they finish both are sweaty and breathless.

"We are so doing more of this in the coming days." Yumi comments, staring to drift off. Tetsu gives her forehead a kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

**[7 ½ Months Later]**

Tetsu and Yumi are sitting in their apartment relaxing. Tetsu had joined the RCPD and made a name for himself as one of the more destructive detectives. Yumi, having become pregnant, spends most of her time taking it easy and letting nature take its time.

"What do you think of Jenny?" Tetsu asks.

"No. Too basic. How about Kyra."

"Nah. Sounds too similar to Kya."

"True."

Both fall into silence before Yumi gets a gleam in her eyes. "How about, P'Li?"

"Huh. Definitely an interesting name. Yeah. P'Li. I like it."

A few days pass, and Yumi prepares for a trip to visit Tsuyoi.

"You sure you're fit for travel?" Tetsu asks, checking over the luggage.

"I'm fine. The baby isn't due for weeks. I've made this trip a thousand times. I'll be fine. You just focus on making sure Republic City stays safe."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

Tetsu watches as the carriage leaves with a small escort. After it becomes a small blip He turns away and heads to the Police Station to get some paperwork done.

Unfortunately, Tetsu soon hears word that Yumi and her entourage never reached the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. Deciding to search for Yumi on his own, Tetsu finds a lead that sets him on the trail of a Warlord. Eventually, he finds an abandoned encampment and finds Yumi, passed out and chained down.

After a brief observation, Tetsu discovers that Yumi had given birth already, but the baby was nowhere to be found. Startlingly, she gasps to life and grabs onto Tetsu.

"I'm sorry! I'll be good! Don't hurt my baby!" She all but screams.

"Yumi! It's me! Tetsu."

"Tetsu?" She asks, beginning to calm down. "Oh Agni. Help. They took my baby." She begins sobbing, and Tetsu quickly unchains her.

"I'm here Yumi. I'm here. I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

Yumi clutches onto Tetsu tight as he carries her away.

Upon their arrival in Republic City, Aang meets them personally and helps return Yumi back to her family. Once the task is complete, the Avatar goes on his own to search for the warlord. Eventually, he will regretfully give up on the task after finding no solid leads or clues about his whereabouts.

During that time, Tetsu stays by Yumi's side at all times. The girl had lapsed into a depressed state after losing her baby. Both family and friends do their best to help the girl get by.

On one particularly rough day, Tetsu finds Yumi leaning out the window of their apartment room. She hadn't even known she was hanging so far out and was quickly pulled in by her lover.

"I'm going to retire from the force for a while." Tetsu states, after the situation calmed down.

"No, I'll be ok. You always tell me how great it is to be a detective."

"While that may be true, I don't value my job over you. You're not one-hundred percent, and I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

Yumi eventually caves in and allows Tetsu to leave the force. Toph understands of course and lets Tetsu know he's always welcome back.

For the rest of the year, Tetsu stays by Yumi's side. In that time, she finally starts to feel a smidgen like her old self.

* * *

**[121 AG]**

"Ty Lee. Welcome back to Republic City." Kensho greets from his office in the Police Station.

"Thanks. Although, I always wonder why you have so many offices. One here, one in the Fire Nation, and probably one in Ba Sing Se if I had to guess."

"You'd be correct. So, what can I do for you?"

"I want to introduce someone to you. They're just outside the room."

"Oh? Bring them in."

Ty Lee brings in a 15 year old girl. She looks very similar to Ty Lee, sharing the natural looking beauty. "This is Kushi. My daughter…and yours."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. As I said at the beginning there will only be 4 chapters, which I've pre-written. I'll be posting them...I don't know, probably weekly like before? We'll see how it goes

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Heeeeey...so, guess who got tipsy this past weekend and forgot to upload the chapter...hehe. Stat Chart save me:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

19+

Ok I'll let you all read now.

* * *

"Oh…well, hello Kushi."

"Hi." The girl greets nervously.

"I was hoping you could help support her for a while. I'm away from home too often and I don't want her to feel neglected."

"Of course. I can take her in as my ward. We can keep your being the mother a secret if you want."

"No, I don't mind being named her mother. If anything, the parent that should be kept a secret is you."

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that night, by the way. We both got a bit too drunk and-"

"It's fine, Kensho."

Giving Kensho a lingering kiss on the cheek, Ty Lee starts to exit the office. Before opening the door, she says, "I always wondered what it felt like to be loved. Like the way you love Jun and Azula. Thank you for giving me that experience." He gives the old friend a warm smile before she exits the room, leaving Kensho alone with his daughter.

"Well…how about I bring you home and you can get settled in. Do you have any luggage stored somewhere?"

"Uh, mom said she had my things dropped off already. Said you had enough rooms in your house to fit me in."

"She's right. Let's go get you settled in then."

Kushi nods in agreement, following her father to her new home. Once inside she's introduced to Amai and Tensho. Kensho mentions that Yumi lives with her husband, Tetsu.

Amai immediately asks Kushi if she can bend, who replies with, "No, unfortunately. I take after my mother in that regard."

"Who's your mom?" Amai asks.

"Ty Lee. A friend of your mom, right?"

"That's right." Amai wraps her arm around Kushi's shoulders. "We've got a lot to chat about."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Amai and Kushi get along great. They spend their time sparing and talking. Tensho, taking some time away from his books, notices his sister acting oddly.

"You're actually doing your hair?" He asks her one night.

"Why not? I thought I should look nice tonight."

"Ah. Well, I hope your date with Kushi goes well."

Amai flicks a tiny flame at Tensho, who bats it away with a laugh before walking away as She says, "Ha ha. It's not a date. Just an outing between friends!"

While Amai went on her "date", Tensho decided to spend time with his mother. The two enjoy a nice dinner while Kensho is busy at work.

"I was thinking about working in the library." Tensho states as the two clean up.

"Good idea. Amai got her mother's fire bending skill, Yumi got Kensho's fortitude, so I'm glad that at least one of my children got something from me."

"We'd make a rather boring family if all of us were just fighters. Someone has to be the smart sibling."

An hour later Amai and Kushi arrive back home, and they immediately head to Amai's room. The elder girl plants a sloppy kiss on Kushi's lips, giggling all the while.

"Aren't we moving a bit fast?" Kushi asks.

"No. This is just a bit of fun between two friends."

"I knew I shouldn't've let you have those drinks."

Amai scoffs and flops onto her bed.

"Oh please. You'd be a buzzkill if you didn't let me. Besides, no one got hurt, so there's no problem."

As Kushi starts to respond, she notices Amai already fast asleep. The younger girl brushes her fingertips against her lips, feeling an odd sensation. Not having the energy to return to her own bed, she climbs in beside Amai and falls asleep.

In the following weeks Amai starts a hobby of drinking every weekend. Jun notices this and starts getting worried. On one night, she brings this worry to Kensho.

"I'm worried about Amai's sudden interest in alcohol."

"Why? It's natural for someone her age to try it."

"Yes, but she's been out drinking every weekend for around a month now."

"Do you want me to talk with her?"

"Please? I hope she didn't inherit your alcoholism."

Kensho chuckles in response and gives Jun a kiss on the forehead.

In the morning, Kensho approaches his daughter and asks to spar with her. Naturally, she responds positively. As the two trade strikes and parries, Kensho brings up the subject.

"I hear you've been hitting the alcohol. What kinds?"

"Mainly Fire Whisky. It's got a nice taste."

"That was my favorite too."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Huh. I guess I never imagined you as a drinker."

The two stop the spar and catch their breath.

"On the contrary. I was an alcoholic back in the day. A bad one."

"How did you get past it?"

"I…never have. I don't need it as much nowadays but it's easy for me to start downing a bottle. Or two, or five, and I think you catch my drift."

"Yeah. Dad, I'm sorry if I'm worrying you. Mom told you about my drinking recently?"

"Your mother's just worried, and she means well. If you had to deal with me in my prime, you would be too."

"If you want I can stop drinking for a while. I'm fine with doing that."

"It would certainly make your mother happy. And hey, if you do want a drink, ask your old man. I've got some aged Fire Whiskey that's much better than the stuff they serve at the bars."

Amai laughs as she replies, "Will do."

With the issue of the drinking dealt with, Jun starts to feel more relaxed. At the very least she feels more comfortable with Amai drinking with her father, rather than random drunkards. The rest of the year passes unperturbed. Amai and Kushi grow closer, Tetsu and Yumi are still close, and Tetsu finds work at the local library.

* * *

**[122 AG]**

"Amai, wake up! We're supposed to meet your parents for lunch in a few minutes!" Kushi exclaims, smacking her girlfriend with a pillow.

"I'm up! Jeez Ku-Ku. Calm down."

"Nope. Not when we're going to be late. Get dressed or no sex tonight, _and_ you get to wake up when Amako starts crying in the morning."

That perked Amai up, as she quickly dresses herself and follows the energetic young woman out the door. Luckily, Kensho and Jun arrive at the same time the young lovers do, so no one is late. The two pairs talk while eating and recount their day.

"Was Amai always this difficult to wake up?" Kushi asks.

Jun answers. "Oh yes. Azula was the only one who could persuade her to get up in the morning when she didn't want to. Luckily, Tetsu and Yumi weren't as difficult."

"Thanks mom. I appreciate the support." Amai comment dryly.

"Anyways, your father and I should be off. Azula's going to pay us a visit so we need to clean the house."

"Oof. Good luck."

"Thanks. Bye you two."

Kensho and Jun leave, making sure to pay for their meal. Amai and Kushi then return to their apartment and take it easy for the rest of the day.

The following day on the other hand, Amai is paid a visit by the Chief of Police.

"Corporal Amai." Toph greets.

"Chief. What can I do for you?"

"I can leave if you two need to talk about work." Kushi speaks up.

"If you want to."

Kushi exits the room, leaving the women to talk police.

"So, what's the problem today?"

"Triple Threats are stirring up trouble. I'm going to form a strike team, and thought I'd include you."

"When and where am I needed?"

"Near the southern dock. We're meeting in a nearby warehouse."

"Alright. I'll let Kushi know I'll be busy tonight."

"Great. I'll see you then."

Once Toph leaves, Kushi enters. "So what did the chief want to talk about?"

"I'm going to be busy tonight. Triple Threats are stirring up trouble."

"Well stay safe out there, ok?"

"I will. Promise."

As night sets in Amai heads to the designated warehouse. Inside are twenty other officers, primarily metal benders along with a few other kinds of benders. The officers, upon seeing their leader for the op, gather around.

"Alright ladies and gents. Targets are Triple Threats. Try to avoid injuring any civilians that may be wandering about. Watch your buddy's back and keep mobile. Let's move people!"

Everyone lets out a cheer as they deploy. They split into two teams and comb the area. A few sentries are found and detained swiftly on the border of the dock. Amai keeps her hands up, ready to fight as they move deeper in.

Getting near the water, Amai raises a fist and orders her team to stop. She then gestures from them to lower themselves and hide. As they do so, Amai watches as a deal goes down. Apparently the Triple Threats are selling kidnaped civilians for profit. _Simple op,_ Amai thinks.

On Her mark, her team rushes in and immediately arrests the Triple Threats. Those not caught off guard quickly retaliate with fire. Amai runs over to the prisoners and protects them. Feeling annoyed, she charges up a lightning blast and unleashes it in a horizontal wave.

Doing so strains Amai's arm though, leaving her open to a flame blast to the shoulder from the last Triple Threat. A metal bender quickly incapacitates him before checking on Amai.

"Ma'am, are you ok?"

"Obviously no, I'm not. Just get me to the damn hospital."

One trip to the hospital later and Amai's shoulder is healed by a water bender and placed in a sling. When she returns home Kushi is fast asleep in bed. Amai can't fall asleep though and decides to spend the rest of the night sitting on the couch brooding.

When the sun rises that's where Kushi finds her. "Amai, what's-oh Agni, what happened to your shoulder?" She demands, rushing to her girlfriend's side.

"I left myself open, took a flame blast to the shoulder. Sorry."

"Ugh. What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?"

Kushi lets out a sigh before kissing her troublesome girlfriend. "There. Now come to bed. You look dead tired."

"Only if you join me."

"Fine. You're so spoiled."

"I know."

Kushi leads Amai to the bedroom. Both girls get comfortable on the bed, and Amai falls asleep while the younger girl holds her close.

In the following days Amai's injury heals very well, leaving the girl with nothing but a memory of the pain. Of course, there's always problems to be fixed in Republic City for the young Police Corporal.

* * *

**[126 AG]**

Tensho sits down on a couch in the library and hands Hao a book on Fire Nation history.

"Thanks Tensho. I've been meaning to do some extra research on the Fire Nation for a while now."

"No problem. How's your mom by the way?"

"Oh she's fine. I actually got a letter from her recently. Leading Wild Fire has been pretty tiring."

"I can imagine."

Unexpectedly, Azula steps into the library and makes her way to the two. "Hello you two. Hao, how's Zirin?" She asks.

"She's doing good, thanks for asking."

"Tensho, your mother wanted me to let you know that she expects you to attend the party in Amai's honor."

"Of course. I wouldn't dare let my books come in the way of family."

"Good. Now, I need to go get my hair done. I'll see you at the party."

The two say goodbye, and Tensho's one again left with Hao.

"Welp, I should get going. Thanks for the book again."

"No problem."

Now Tensho is left alone. He takes a moment before getting up off the couch and meanders his way through the library. He'd consumed so much knowledge in the building, but often times found the solitude…a bit lonely.

Hearing the front door open, Tensho moves to the front desk. Once there he sees Katara of all people.

"Hi Tensho. How have you been?" She greets.

"I've been fine, thanks. You?"

"I'm doing well thank you. I just dropped by to return a book."

Tensho accepts the book and reads the title. "Ah, Love Amongst Dragons. A classic." He then places the book under the desk and chats with the water bending master. Despite the loneliness he may feel at times, Tensho always looks towards his friends and family and finds a source of comfort.

* * *

So please don't kill me I'm sorry about the late update, I sorry. Hopefully I'll get the next one up on time

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Guess who's posting a chapter on time! Hopefully me, ha ha. Anyways chapter 3. One more after this. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

47+

Enjoy

* * *

**[127 AG]**

Tensho walks around the park with his girlfriend. A kind and soft hearted girl named Helena. The two had met during Tensho's visit to the Southern Water Tribe. He was sent to obtain a few scrolls for the library, and since Katara was going to visit her home he tagged along with her.

"Hey, look at this." Helena says, using some water from the pond to make a small ice sculpture in the shape of the Water Tribe Emblem. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Definitely. Almost as cool as this." Tensho responds, lifting up a stone and turning it into the Earth Kingdom Emblem.

The two toss their emblems in the pond and take a seat on the soft grass. Helena leans her head against Tensho's shoulder, letting out a content sigh.

"I love you." She murmurs.

"I love you too." Tensho responds, kissing the top of her head.

The two sit for hours, enjoying the company of one another. Eventually they both start to get hungry and decide to eat at Helena's place. On the way there, Tensho can't help but notice a sketchy looking man watching them from a distance. Not thinking much of it, Tensho chooses to ignore the man and focuses on getting Helena home safely.

Luckily, no other discrepancies occur during their trip home. They enter Helena's apartment room and start making dinner. A simple stir fry with chicken and vegetables. After filling their stomachs the couple decide to turn in early, and of course cuddle.

The next day Tensho talks to Amai about the strange man watching him and Helena. She lets him know that she'll report to Toph and see where things go from there.

When Tensho returns to Helena's home; however, he finds the door broken in and the rooms a mess. Even worse, he finds his girlfriend dead on the ground. Her body twisted and mangled as if she were nothing but a puppet.

The young man falls to the ground in tears. He takes a moment to grieve before running out and calling for the police.

A few minutes later the metal benders arrive, Amai following shortly after.

"It had to have been that stranger last night." Tensho mutters.

"You're right. I ran his description by Toph, and she realized it was Yakone. I'm so sorry we weren't able to react soon enough big brother."

"Me too. She was kind, too kind for this world apparently. I want him brought to justice sis. Can you do that for me?"

Amai gives her brother a determined nod. After making a quick report Tensho is allowed to leave. Amai lets his know that she'll meet him at their parent's house after finishing up there.

Upon returning home Tensho is embrace by his mother.

"Where's dad?" He asks.

"He went to see Toph and Aang. They're going to talk about what happened."

* * *

"I want that fucker's head on a spike!" Kensho rants in Toph's Office.

"Kensho, please. Calm down." Aang says, attempting the calm the raging father.

"Calm down!? That bastard killed my son's girlfriend. You can be damn sure she wasn't the real target."

"We know, hothead." Toph speaks up.

"When I find him, damn the courts. I'll execute him on the spot."

"No, you won't." Aang says with authority. "This isn't the Fire Nation, and you aren't that kind of person anymore."

Kensho takes a deep breath and lets it out. "You're right…I'm sorry. Tensho's my son, and obviously I don't want him going through something like this."

Aang rests a comforting hand on the fire bender's shoulder. "We'll bring him to justice. I promise." Kensho nods in response before taking a seat.

"Why don't you go home. Be with your family. I'll tell Amai she can have some time off to help support her brother if she wants to."

"Thanks Toph. I'll see you around guys."

Kensho leaves the police station and heads home. Once there he finds Tensho sitting on the couch with Amai and Jun. "Hey dad." Amai greets.

"Hi everyone. I just finished my meeting with Toph and Aang. We're going to increase the search for the bastard."

Suddenly, the front door bursts open and Yumi rushes in.

"I just heard the news. I'm so-"

"Don't say sorry. Please." Tensho interrupts.

"Right. Of course."

Feeling overwhelmed by everyone, Tensho storms up and shuts himself in his room.

"I didn't mess up, did I?" Yumi asks.

"No, you didn't dear." Jun answers. "He just needs some time."

During his mourning period, Tensho holds himself in his room and barely talks to anyone. Eventually, his family starts getting worried. Yumi takes time away from her job to check up on her brother.

"Tensho?" She asks outside his room. "I'm coming in. Please don't bury in rock." Slowly she opens the door and rears back as the smell of the room hits her nose. "Jeez why does it smell like someone shit the bed in here?"

Yumi opens the blinds, letting light in the room. Tensho groans in annoyance as he flops off the bed. The sound of empty bottle falling off the bed fill the room.

"Why is it everyone in the family has resorted to drinking at some point besides me?"

"You're the lucky one of the family."

Yumi scoffs as she replies, "Lucky. Lucky that I lost my baby and spent months mourning."

"Alright. We've all had a shit time…why are you bothering me?"

"You need to shave, bathe, and eat something. I'm here to help you with all three."

"Don't you have work?"

"I'm taking a break. I'll go back to work when you get back on your feet."

"I'm not gonna get you off my back, am I?"

"Nope."

The following days drew into weeks, and Tensho is finally looking a bit like his old self. Eventually he returns to the library to work, only to find someone else filling in his position.

"Hi. You must be Tensho, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry but, who're you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Hope. I was hired to take your place, temporarily though."

"Oh. Well, thanks. I think."

"The uh…"

"Hm?"

"Uh, sorry. The newspaper wrote about the tragedy."

"Of course it did."

"If you want…I could help you around here for a bit. Until you get back into your usual routine."

"I would appreciate that. Thanks."

* * *

**[128 AG]**

"You gonna be alright kid?" Toph asks Tensho.

"Yeah…yeah. I'll be fine. It's about time this monster receives the justice he deserves. By the way, is my father around?"

"Yes and no. He's nearby in case things go south, but he's not going to be in the court room right now. We can't be sure that Kensho won't just immediately execute Yakone." Toph lets out a chuckle before continuing. "Your dad really is something. Ready to kill anyone that would harm his family."

"He's a good dad like that."

"Hm. I wonder if I should've just picked one husband and stuck with them."

"Well, I'm not very good at talking to people about these kinds of things. Try talking to Yumi."

"Sure kid. Let's just get this trial over with."

Tensho does his part and gives his own testimony with the other witnesses. Unfortunately, everything goes to hell when Sokka announces Yakone as guilty. The Blood Bender incapacitates everyone in the courtroom at once. Kensho bursts into the room with Wild Fire members, but they are also trapped by Yakone. The powerful bender then renders everyone unconscious.

Kensho wakes up first, then Tensho. Soon everyone is recovering from their experience. Everyone soon learns that Aang energy bent Yakone, taking away his bending. Tensho feels relieved that Yakone won't be able to hurt anyone ever again. Kensho wants to cut one of his hands off, but naturally Aang shuts down the idea.

The next day Tensho tells Hope about the good news.

"That's wonderful Tensho. You must feel…well, I don't know, happy? Relieved?"

"Yeah. I am. Still sad about Helena, but she wouldn't want me mourning her forever."

"That's good to hear….Well, I should organize the books."

Before Hope can walk too far, Tensho grabs her by the arm.

"Uh, I just wanted to say…thanks for being a good friend. Thanks for helping me whenever I had a breakdown, or just felt sad. You've been a true friend."

"Of course, Tensho. I'm glad I could help you."

The two friends share a hug before continuing on with their work.

* * *

**[129 AG]**

Tensho decides to leave Republic City for a while and stay in the Fire Nation to help organize their ancient scrolls and texts. During his break, Tensho is visited by Izumi, who helps keep him entertained.

"Hey there Zumi. How's your day going?" He asks.

"It's ok. Mom was talking to people about suitors. It's weird."

"It is, but I guess she wants to reject them personally, hehe."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Hey, could you be a big help and fetch your father please?"

"Sure."

Izumi sprints out the room and not a moment later Zuko enters.

"Izumi says you wanted to see me. Quite enthusiastically I might add."

"Sorry Uncle Zuko. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Of course."

"Izumi. Have people really been asking for marriage contracts so soon?"

Zuko lets out a tired sigh.

"Unfortunately yes. Political marriages are staring to become a thing of the past, but there are still a lot of traditionalists. Wealthy ones too."

"You're not really thinking of marrying her off, right?"

"No. I have no plans to use my daughter as a political chess piece."

"That's reassuring to hear."

"If I might ask, how have you been doing lately? I know the whole situation with Yakone must have been draining to say the least."

"It has been tiring, which is why I wanted to come here to rest."

"Well you're always welcome, as you very well know."

"Yup. And I appreciate your generosity."

"Of course. If there's nothing else, I'll leave you to your rest."

"Thank you, uncle."

Tensho lets out a tired yawn and lays down on his bed. He gets a good rest before getting back to work. Eventually, dinner comes around, and Tensho makes sure not to miss the family gathering.

The dinner members include Zuko, Mai, Izumi, Tensho, and Azula.

"How's Republic City doing, now that Yakone was been brought to justice?" Zuko asks.

"The gangs are all in a power struggle, but otherwise things are fine." Tensho answers.

"If it were up to me, I'd just kill the monger on the spot." Azula remarks.

"Dad had the same thought."

"Your father is a smart man. Brutal at times, but smart."

The rest of the meal passes by pleasantly. Tensho enjoys the time away from his problems and relaxes amongst his family.

Eventually though, his vacation comes to an end. Tensho gathers his belongings, a few scrolls for the library, and heads back to Republic City. Upon returning to the landmass he learns some important news.

"Yumi's pregnant again!" Tetsu exclaims, embracing his brother-in-law.

"What!? Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Not yet. If I'm being honest though, I'm a bit worried."

"Oh, yeah. After what happened before I would be worried too."

"This time though, things'll be different. I already talked to my parents, and they're going to assign a personal guard to watch over Yumi. Apparently he's an old friend too, named Markus."

"Markus…yeah, he's friends with my family too. Mom told me about him once or twice. If I recall he's married and has his own kid too."

"He sounds like a good man then. That's a load off my mind."

Unfortunately, tragedy would strike the would be mother. Her baby wouldn't survive, leaving Yumi wrought with grief. She would pick up the family curse of alcohol, loosing herself a bit in the process. Tetsu never leaves her side though, staying with her even as she falls deep into despair.

* * *

And cut! That's a wrap for this chapter. Join us next time for the thrilling conclusion! ...I'm so mean to my characters, but that's normal for fanficers. Adieu

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Time for the last chapter of this four-parter. Here we go with the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

He23t (Good to see ya. And yeah I'll actually discuss the sequel at the end of the chapter)

Views:

74+

Enjoy

* * *

**[142 AG]**

"Toph, are you sure you want to resign?" Amai asks.

"Yes. With Su gone and Lin serving in the force, it's time for me to retire."

"Are you sure you want me as the new chief?"

"Do you have anyone else in mind? Anyone I can trust implicitly?"

"You really trust me that much?"

"Oh don't get sentimental on me. You're gonna hate me come the next few days."

"Oh I know what I'm getting into. Lots of paperwork and lots of hearing people complain about everything."

"Good. Now let's get the whole ceremony out of the way so we can get to work getting you situated."

The ceremony is rather simple. Toph says a few words, officially resigns, then Amai takes over. She says a few words then officially accepts the position as Police Chief.

Things go well for Amai as the new Police Chief. Different branches of the police are open to different benders and non-benders. Members of Wild Fire are even brought in to help training, and veterans that join the force in such roles are given bonuses. This peace would not last for the new Police Chief though.

* * *

**[147 AG]**

"Tell me this isn't true. Kya please."

"I'm sorry Yumi. You're pregnant."

The woman grabs onto her younger counterpart and weeps into her shoulder.

"I can't handle another one Kya. Please, please don't let it happen again."

"I promise you won't lose another baby. I'll contact my mother, and with her here with us there's no way you'll lose this baby."

Yumi, calming her breathing, replies, "Please, Kya. If this one dies too, I won't be around much longer."

"Don't give up yet. Please. For me, for Tensho, for Amai, and for the rest of your family and friends."

"Ok…ok, I'll try."

Yumi spends the rest of her pregnancy worrying and drinking, much to Tetsu's annoyance. Luckily, they do manage to pry the alcohol away from the mother-to-be long enough to sober her up and keep her that way.

With a lot of luck, and Katara and Kya watching over Yumi, she gives birth to a healthy baby boy. Yumi and Tetsu name him, Akira.

As Akira is born, gangs gather together and mount an attack on the police headquarters. Many officers are killed, many are wounded, and the chief is put into a coma.

* * *

**[150 AG]**

Amai bursts to life, quickly taking in her surroundings.

_Where…I'm in a hospital? What happened?_

She looks to the side and sees Kushi sleeping in a nearby chair. Their son, Kasem, talking to a nurse nearby. Since two women obviously can't produce an offspring, Amai enlisted the help of her brother. He was born in 132 AG, along with Tensho and Hope's twin girls; Tamayo and Tamako.

"Hey mum." Kasem greets, now standing beside her cot.

"Hey son. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I…remember an attack on the station. Benders attacked, a bomb went off, and…everything went fuzzy after that."

Amai tries lifting her left arm to massage her head but feels nothing after making contact. Looking at the arm, Amai starts hyperventilating at the sight of the bandaged stump.

"Mum, calm down-"

"What the fuck happened to my arm! What the fuck!?"

The racket wakes Kushi up, who quickly rushes over to be near her lover.

"Honey, I'm here. It's ok."

"Kushi? Wh-what happened!? Where's my arm? Oh fuck."

"You need to calm down, please."

The nearby nurse Kasem was talking to quickly sedates Amai, who falls asleep quickly. When she awakes calmer, she talks to her family.

"So how long have I been out?"

"…Uh, three…three years." Kushi answers.

"W-what? Who's been organizing the police? Have the gang members been apprehended? How many casualties were there?"

Kushi shushes her wife, quieting her down. "Lin took over in your absence. She's done a commendable job."

"Maybe…I should retire earlier than expected."

"Are you sure? The force means everything to you."

"Yeah…I'm sure. I need time to adjust to having a…lack of arm."

"If that's what you want to do, I'll support you whole heartedly."

"Thanks hun. I love you."

After finally being released, Amai formally hands over the position of Chief to Lin. She's grateful, of course, and promises to keep a watchful eye over the city in the former chief's absence.

Amai then goes through physical therapy, getting used to using only one arm. She spars with Yumi occasionally, keeping her fighting skills as good as they can be.

During one of these sessions, Kasem and the Twins watch over Akira.

"So cousins, how goes things?" Kasem asks.

"Things are going fine." Tamayo responds.

"Yup. All's fine and dandy." Tamako says.

"You know, you're technically our brother. Same dad and all. Kinda weird, right?" Tamayo states.

Kasem responds with, "Well, our family has had history with incest, so I'm not that weirded out."

"True/True."

Once the sparring session ends, the two families go their separate ways.

Despite the mutilation, things seem to be looking up for the Akarui Families. Only time will tell if things remain that way.

* * *

**[153 AG]**

Kensho stands around with his family and friends during Aang's funeral service. After living a long life, Aang finally passed on.

Jun stands to Kensho's right, with their children behind them, and their children behind them. Zen and Cassandra stand nearby as well. Katara, Sokka, and many other friends of Aang gather around.

The solemn occasion lasts for hours. Eventually the crowd starts to dissipate, and soon it's only Kensho, Jun, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Zen, and Cassandra.

"He's finally gone. Hard to believe." Kensho states.

"You gonna be alright Katara?" Jun asks.

"I think so. I'm going back home to the south, spend time with family."

"Sounds good."

Slowly the old time friends start to leave, few by few. First Zen and Cassandra, then Kensho and Jun, Zuko, then Sokka and Katara.

* * *

**[157 AG]**

Amai meanders through the snow with an entourage of White Lotus members. The group is in the Southern Water Tribe, hoping to find the next Avatar.

Amai enters the hut first, enjoying the modest looking abode. She then greets the mother, Senna, and the father, Tonraq. After exchanging a few words, Senna asks for Korra to come in. The little girl does so by blasting a hole in the wall, taking the visitors by surprise.

"I'm the Avatar. You gotta deal with it!" She claims. The chubby little girl then bends three of the four elements, proving she is in fact the Avatar. In the coming year; however, a familiar face would resurface.

* * *

**[158 AG]**

"Thanks again for letting me stay with you while I'm visiting Katara." Yumi says. "I needed time away from Republic City."

"Of course. I understand. I'm surprised you haven't gone to the Fire Nation though."

"Well, I wanted to see the new Avatar for myself. I'll do that tomorrow though."

Katara leaves Yumi to unpack and get settled in. The next day She meets the new Avatar. Korra seems like the opposite of Aang, which made sense since no two avatars are the same. Yumi promised the child that she'd bring Amai down one day to teach the little one some Fire Bending moves.

That night though, on a nightly stroll, Yumi sees four shadowy figures heading to Korra's home. Going to investigate, fighting soon erupts and she runs to the action. Suddenly, an explosion goes off, and more follow. Getting a good look at one of the assailants, Yumi freezes in shock. There, standing before her, is a combustion bender who Yumi accurately assumes is P'Li."

"No…you…you can't be…"

P'Li reacts to the new arrival by launching a Combustion Blast at Yumi. An earth bender quickly erects a wall and protects them.

"Ma'am! Get down! These freaks are trying to kidnap the Avatar."

With more reinforcements arriving, the battle turns in the White Lotus's favor. After an intense fight the four attackers are taken prisoner. Yumi approaches P'Li, who has a metal seal over her forehead.

"P'Li…is it really you?" Yumi asks.

"Who are you?"

"I…I'm your mother. I thought-"

"You!? The others told me how you gave me away, how you left me behind and abandoned me!"

"No, that's not true! You were taken from me; I couldn't find you."

"Lies! Get away from me, _mother_. I don't want to see your face ever again."

Heartbroken, Yumi grants her daughter her wish. She walks away, leaving the Combustion Bender to be taken away.

Having gone through the ordeal, Yumi immediately contacts Tetsu, who gets in contact with the others. She lets him know about their daughter, and the disdain she held. Yumi would leave within the week, returning back home to Tetsu and Akira.

As the years went on Korra would learn fire bending from Amai, how to read and write from Tensho, and good morals from Yumi. Korra would also befriend Akira, finding a kindred spirit in him.

And in time, she would leave the Southern Water Tribe and become a legend.

* * *

That wraps it up for the filler. Hope you all enjoyed.

Now, above I mentioned I'd talk about the sequel. Here's what's what.

So right now I have Book 1 written. I don't know if I'm going to start posting chapters now, next weekend that is, or wait until I have at least Book 2 down. I'm going to be changing things around and this'll be a lengthy project. So I'll leave it to you all to decide, hopefully.

If I get a few reviews telling me they want the sequel this weekend I'll post it. If not, I'll just wait and get Book 2 written before posting Book 1. That's all I got for you tonight

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next story


	5. Sequel Update

Hey all. I've posted the sequel so you can go have a read if interested.

I'll see you there :)


End file.
